(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a document sheet or a business form that is formed as a single sheet or part of a continuous web of interconnected sheets, where an indentation(s) are pressed into a front surface of the sheet and an object, such as a card, label or coin, is releasably adhered to the sheet in the indentation enabling the simultaneous printing of both the document sheet and object.
(2) Description of the Related Art
It is well known in the prior art to provide document sheets and business forms with removable labels and cards adhered to the sheets and forms. The various different types of sheets and forms with adhered cards range from business forms with removable, adhesive free data cards secured to the front surface of the forms such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,862, to business forms with removable, self-stick labels fabricated within the thickness of the forms as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,573.
Prior art document sheets and business forms of the type having data cards adhered to their front surfaces have been found to be disadvantaged in that the projecting height or thickness of the data card from the front surface of the sheet will at times cause the sheet to jam in a printing apparatus. Business forms and document sheets of the type where a self-adhesive label is fabricated within the thickness of the sheet often require the addition of an underlayment beneath the self-stick label. The cost of the underlayment and its attachment to the underside of the label and sheet contribute significantly to the overall cost of the document sheet.